Aftermath of Primal
by Stheno Gorgon
Summary: When we left Jen she was in the hopsital looking at Lewis. What happens now?


Jen was sitting there looking at the lost body of her boyfriend. Lewis stayed there, still in his coma. He looked lifeless, however he was still breathing. A lot had happened to Jen. She was sitting on the chair opposite his hospital bed thinking of everything she had learnt while in Nexus. How the night Lewis was abducted by Belahzur changed her life forever. She had learnt she was a hybrid and so was the guy lying there, lifeless. She remembered Scree, the one that saved her life so many times, and the kind and gentle Arella. She also remembered the evil she had witnessed by Abaddon; the one who did this to Lewis. She looked up at Lewis again and a tear slide down her face.

Before she left Scree and Arella had told her that the portal Jen dropped Lewis in would take him to another life. Jen didn't know where, she didn't even know if he would wake up from the coma. A doctor came and distracted her from her thoughts.

"I suggest you go home and have a bath and relax. He's not making any progress and being here is not going to do you any good." He had a kind voice. He looked in his mid forties, balding and quite stressed. Jen got up and smiled and left the room.

She got back to her flat she shared with Lewis and started to cry. If only I did things differently; if I tried harder to save Lewis. She felt like she had lost something very close to her, lost her best friend, her brother and boyfriend. She was lying in her and Lewis' double bed and closed her eyes. She knew sleep wouldn't come. She kept reliving the nightmare of losing Lewis and the struggle to get him back. She couldn't go back to working as a waitress, she knew too much about humanity.

Jen woke up after a restless sleep and made her way back to the hospital. She sat there for hours on end and the doctors kept going in and out of the room checking on him. There was still no progress. Jen looked at Lewis, his handsome face and blonde brown hair. And she spoke for the first time in months.

"Lewis, please wake up, I love you and I need you right now." Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably. She then got up and left. That night she slept like a baby.

When she woke up she realised it was night. Oh shit I've got to see Lewis, Jen thought to herself. She got out of the flat and ran to the hospital. Panic running through her mind, what's if he's dead? She started to cry again. When she walked into the room Lewis wasn't there. Her face went very pale and she ran to the nearest doctor screaming "Where's Lewis? Where has he gone? What have you done with him?" The doctor just walked off, like he didn't hear her. She was running round the hospital to find him, when someone walked into her. However he went straight through her.

What's going on she thought. She started to walk then and she looked at a wall. She felt foolish for doing this, the wall getting closer, till she could see all the marks left in the wall. Jen closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a ward. Oh god, I'm dead she thought. What about Lewis?

In the corner she saw a big statue that reminded her of Scree, or Abdizur as he wanted to be called. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Scree, what's going on? Where's Lewis? Am I dead?" The water works started again.

Scree smiled and said in his kind voice "Jen, Lewis died the early hours of this morning. Lewis' parents decided to turn off his life support machine. I made you like this again, so that you can see Lewis again."

Jen grabbed Scree's hand and they walked through the door and arrived at the Nexus. It was all quite, and nothing had changed. "Scree where's Arella?" As soon as she said this butterflies formed together to form a face.

"Welcome back Jen. It is nice to see you again." She said in her slow, holy voice. Behind Arella stood a handsome man. Jen stared in shock.

"Lewis!" She managed to get out inbetween tears and sobs. Lewis smiled at her and held his arms out. Jen ran and jumped into them. "I missed you so much."

"So did I."

Arella looked at Jen in a serious expression "Jen, I am giving you a choice now. Do you want to stay here with Scree, Lewis and I, in the Nexus and help against another one of Abaddon's attacks, or do you want to continue your life in Mortalis?"

Jen looked at Arella and answered "I have lost Lewis once; I am not doing that again. I will stay here and help you and Scree." With this answer Lewis, Scree and Arella smiled.

"Jen, Lewis and Scree, Abaddon is causing problems in Solum again. Please go there and see what is happening."

They all walked to the portal and entered the cold, winter night.


End file.
